The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office spaces and the like, and in particular to a connection system for interconnecting freestanding portable panels in off-module positions where one panel is oriented at an angle to and abuts a face of another panel.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces and other similar settings are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, work stations, or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products that facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change. However, often the existing partition systems are limited in their ability to be reconfigured, thus limiting the number and size of different office arrangements that can be constructed, and limiting the speed with which changes can be made.
Consequently, a fully integrated prefabricated furnishing system has been developed to finish or fit-out both new and existing open plan building spaces. One requirement of this integrated furnishing system is a freestanding portable partition system that has enhanced utility carrying capabilities while still facilitating quick and accurate reconfiguration. Concurrently, it is desired to provide a panel connection system having increased flexibility for interconnecting reconfigurable partition panels in office layouts. For example, a partition panel connection system is desired that allows use of standardized base partition panels and that facilitates accurate positioning of the partition panels, even where the dimensions of the office layouts are not multiples of the base partition panel width dimension. Additional functionality of the connection system is also desired, such as to permit removing a partition panel from attachment to another panel without having to disassemble both panels.
Thus, a wall construction solving the aforementioned problems and providing the aforementioned functionalities is desired.